universalstudiosfloridafandomcom-20200216-history
Production Central
Production Central is one of the nine themed areas of Universal Studios Florida. It is themed to Universal Studios' production facilities, incorporating many soundstages, more then any other area of the park. Production Central is notable for being one of only three areas of the park in which all 1990 original attractions have been replaced by newer attractions, the other two being San Francisco and World Expo. Attractions *Blue Man Group Sharp Aquos Theatre is a live performance show featuring the Blue Man Group. It is a CityWalk attraction but is also accessible from Universal Studios Florida. It opened in 2007. *Despicable Me:Minion Mayhem is a 4-D motion simulator ride when you become an minion with Gru and her Daughters. It opened in 2012. *Shrek 4-D is a 4-D film set between the events of Dreamworks Pictures' films Shrek and Shrek 2. It opened in 2003. *The Universal Music Plaza Stage is a new ampitheatre built in the style of the Hollywood Bowl. It is used for musical artists' performances during the park's annual events. It opened in 2009. *Transformers: The Ride is a 3-D dark ride where you defeat Megatron and Grindor with Optimus Prime and Bumblebee. It open in 2013. *Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit is a unique roller coaster experience featuring an X-Car design, and the element of creating your own music track and music video while on the ride. It opened in 2009. *Donkey's Photo Finish is an interactive character meet and greet located across the street from Shrek's Ye Olde Souvenir Shoppe. It opened in 2003. Category:Park Sections Category:1990 Originals Previous Attractions *Nickelodeon Studios featured a tour of TV channel Nickelodeon's production facilities. It opened in 1990, and closed in 2005. *The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera was a motion simulator ride featuring various characters created by Hanna-Barbera, such as Yogi Bear and The Jetsons. It opened in 1990, and closed in 2002. *Alfred Hitchcock: The Art of Making Movies was a theatrical show on Alfred Hitchcock's filmmaking which detailed effects from many of his films, particularly the original Psycho. It opened in 1990, and closed in 2003. *The Boneyard was an outdoor exhibition of sets and props from Universal films, and was also a venue for special events. It opened in 1990, and closed in 2008. *Production Studio Tour was a studio tour of Universal Studios Florida's production facilities and park. It opened in 1990, and closed in 1995. *Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast was a motion simulator ride featuring various Nickelodeon characters, such as Rugrats and SpongeBob Squarepants. It open in 2003, and closed in 2011. *Murder, She Wrote Mystery Theatre was a theatrical show which took park guests through post-production of an episode of the TV show Murder, She Wrote. It opened in 1990, and closed in 1996. *MCA Recording Studio was an interactive experience demonstrating sound mixing and editing of a movie, TV show or music video. It opened in 1990, and closed in 1996. *The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle Show was a street show starring characters such as Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha. It opened in 1990, and closed in 1993. *Stage 54 was an indoor exhibition of sets and props from recent Universal films. It opened in 1997, and closed in 2003. *Hercules and Xena: Wizards of the Screen was a theatrical show detailing production on a new episode of the Hercules TV series and Xena TV series. It opened in 1997, and closed in 2000. *StarToons was a street show starring Universal cartoon characters such as Woody Woodpecker and George Jetson. It opened in 1993, and closed in 1996. Category:Park Sections Category:1990 Originals Dining *Universal's Classic Monsters Cafe Shopping *Universal Studios Store *BMG Gear (Blue Man Group Sharp Aquos Theatre) (in CityWalk) *Super Silly Stuff (Despicable Me:Minion Mayhem) *Shrek's Ye Olde Souvenir Shoppe (Shrek 4-D) Category:Park Sections Category:1990 Originals